Tidewhisper
Here is my baby <3 By the way, if you didn't already know, I'm Lucia, or your uncle lucia specifically. Appearance Tidewhisper is a large black tom with broad shoulders and a muscular build. His fur is shortened, causing him to be a bit more chilly during Leafbare. However, his fur soaks up the sun during Newleaf and Greenleaf because of his black pelt. His eyes are a piercing yellow. He has short whispers and a single tooth sticks out of his mouth. Personality Tidewhisper has always been a gruff tomcat with a serious attitude. He's not one to play games and takes life extremely seriously, believing that everything that comes and goes is serious. However, even if he comes off as grumpy all the time, he is loyal to his Clan and would die for it. He expresses his loyalty with fierce battling skills and an obedient aura coming off when speaking to high ranking felines. Although it may not seem like it, Tidewhisper is also caring. He would do anything for his mate and kits. He shows extreme emotions whenever they are feeling something or going through something. Really, Tidewhisper is just a serious cat with loyal and caring ways. History Tidewhisper grew up with an abusive father and a depressed mother. At the time, Tidewhisper was named Citoc. His father, Hades, often abused him and his mother, Alev. Hades was an angry cat and took joy in beating up his family. In their small den, the family was restless. Alev was constantly grooming herself and Citoc while also arguing with Hades. Hades was often out with another molly, getting that stranger impregnated before coming back and howling at Alev and Citoc. Citoc often just sat in the corner of the den, a grim frown laid across his face. This is what caused such a serious aura. After a while, Citoc and Alev got tired of Hades and his attitude. They left him while he was out hunting and found a new home near SkyClan territory. However, soon, while Alev was out hunting, Hades found his former mate and brutally killed her right in front of the new den. Citoc, in order to avenge his mother, fought with Hades and until he finally managed to land that killing bite to the neck. Citoc let his father's body rot while he buried his mother. He then ran further into SkyClan territory. While in the territory, he found a large puddle, which he sat by, drinking from and frowning in front of. He was soon found by a young molly from SkyClan, along with her mentor. Citoc was drawn into a faze of hostility, but he was calmed by the younger molly. Apparently, her name was Orchidpaw. She was a fluffy white she cat with green eyes and a gentle smile flying across her face. Her mentor was a silver tabby she cat named Ashstem. They took him back to their camp, where he met with the leader. After a long while of speaking, they decided that he could join the Clan as long as he swore loyalty, and he obviously obeyed. Citoc was named Tidepaw because he was met by the tide of a puddle. After this, he was extremely loyal due to his gratitude. Although he wasn't very fun as an apprentice, he and Orchidpaw and became friends. Once Orchidpaw became Orchidsong as a warrior and Tidepaw became Tidewhisper, The friends became mates. Soon after becoming a warrior, Orchidsong was already pregnant by Tidewhisper. In order to not become the second Hades, Tidewhisper made sure to devote himself to his Clan and especially his mate. Soon, Orchidsong gave birth to two healthy she-kits, Dawnkit and Duskkit. Dawnkit was a pretty white she cat with short fur and Duskkit was a pretty black she cat with long, fluffy fur. After six moons of playing with his kits, Duskkit and Dawnkit were ready to become apprentices. Duskpaw was given the mentor Ashstem and Dawnpaw was given Tidepaw's mentor, Sootfang. Nothing much happened throughout the apprenticeship. However, when Duskpaw became Duskheart and Dawnpaw Dawnheart, Duskheart went out on her nightly walk but was found slaughtered the next day by Dawnheart. The scent of fox lingered all over Duskheart's corpse. The family was distraught and spent moons mourning and mumbling in the warrior's den. However, after a few more moons, Orchidsong and Tidewhisper were forced to become elders after long moons of protecting their Clan. Tidewhisper never truly got over his daughter's death and has a dawn and dusk ritual each day, where he will mourn by himself outside of camp. Category:Toms Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Former Outsiders Category:Elders Category:Characters